gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot - ''pierwszy odcinek pierwszego sezonu Glee. Optymistyczny nauczyciel w liceum Will Schuester próbuje przywołać do świetności klub glee. Przyjmuje do niego grupę wyrzutków, aby zrealizować ich potencjał gwiazdy. Stawia się przeciwko szkolnemu systemowi "przegródek", żeby udowodnić innym uczniom, że się mylą. Od tego odcinka zaczynają się główne wątki. Między innymi: Próba budowania New Directions, związek Finna i Rachel, wybieranie między footballem/cheerioskami/klubem glee. Fabuła Cheerioski ćwiczą trudny układ ze względu na ich wymagającą trenerkę - Sue Sylvester. Nauczyciel hiszpańskiego Will Schuester parkuje samochód, który ma luźną rurę wydechową, a następnie przechodzi obok kilku członków drużyny footballowej, włączając Finna Hudsona i Pucka, otaczających obok śmietnika ekstrawaganckiego ucznia - Kurta Hummela. Will wita ich z czułością i przechodzi obok nich bez pojęcia, co mają w zapasie dla małego nastolatka. Kiedy odchodzi, żartownisie łapia Kurta i wrzucają go do śmietnika, po zdjęciu jego drogiej, markowej kurtki thumb|left|184px thumb|100px Will wpatruje się w trofeum szkolne, gdzie znajduję się tabliczka z hołdem dla zmarłej trenerki klubu Glee - Lillian Adler i czyta "Ze swej definicji, klub glee jest otwarciem się na radość.". Później Will uczy czasowników w jego klasie hiszpańskiego, gdzie znudzony Finn usiłuje się skoncentrować. Obecny trener klubu, Sandy Ryerson i jego główny solista Hank Saunders, ćwiczą "Where Is Love?" razem w sali chóru, kiedy Sandy zaczyna głaskać Hanka po brzuchu. Zazdrosna Rachel widzi wszystko przez drzwi. W pokoju nauczycielskim Will pyta swojego współpracownika i trenera footballu, Kena Tanakę gdzie jest dzbanek do kawy. Ken uważa, że dyrektor Figgins zwolnił go z powodu cięć budżetowych i sugeruje, żeby z tego powodu zastrajkować. Sue wchodzi do pokoju z latte dla dwóch osób, łącznie z szkolnym doradcą - Emmą Pillsbury, która przyszła zjeść obiad, który jest przechowywany w plastikowych pudełkach. Używa również rękawiczek jednorazowych i mokrych ręczników papierowych do wyczyszczenia stołu przy którym jadła, co oznacza, że jest perfekcjonistą. Emma wita Kena i Willa. Potem spogląda na obu z nich. Doradca pyta się Sue dlaczego kupiła kawy. Sue czuła się źle, bo Figgins uciął budżet na kawę, żeby opłabić dietetyka dle Cheeriosek. Ken stara się flirtować z Emmą, która jest nim niezainteresowana. Kobieta w końcu mówi, że Sandy został wylany. Will pyta się kto przejmie glee. Will spotyka dyrektora Figginsa w jego biurze i prosi, aby mógł przejąć chór, ale Figgins jest cyniczny. Figgins wspomina, że zajmie to 60 dolarów miesięcznie, aby utrzymać program. Potem chór musiałby zebrać tyle pieniędzy, ile przynoszą Cheerioski. Podczas snu z żoną Terri, Will stara się wymyślić sposób, aby ukryć przed nią pieniądze i zmotywować dzieci do wstąpienia do chóru. Podczas swojego procesu myślowego, wstaje po wymyśleniu nazwy dla klubu: New Directions. Na tablicy szkolnej wiesza kartkę do wpisó kandydatów. Po chwili kilku uczniów się potajemnie wpisuje. Są to: Mercedes Jones - diva, która na przesłuchaniu zaśpiewała "Respect"; Kurt Hummel - gej, który na przesłuchaniu zaśpiewał "Mr. Cellophane"; Tina Cohen - Chang - azjatycka uczennica z "I Kissed a Girl"; Artie Abrams - chłopiec na wózku i w końcu Rachel Berry - ambitna uczennica ze swoją wersją "On My Own". Podczas lektoru, Rachel wspomina, że podpisuje jej imię ze złotą gwiazdką, ponieważ to jest jej metafora bycia gwiazdą. Po tym, jak się podpisuje, zostaje zaslushowana w twarz przez Pucka. Rachel pokazuje również że była tym, kto donósł na Sandy'ego do dyrektora Figginsa na temat dotykania Hanka.Jednak Rachel uśmiechała się podejrzliwie po tym doniesieniu, ale twierdzi, że nie zrobiła tego, ponieważ Sandy dał Hankowi solo na które ona zasłużyła. Rachel wyjawia, że ma dwóch ojców gejów za pośrednictwem macierzyństwa zastępczego i wspomina, że miała taneczne i wokalne lekcji od wczesnego dzieciństwa, aby dać jej przewagę konkurencyjną. Pokazuje, że postuje na MySpace wideo każdego dnia, aby zachować jej talent przy życiu, ale jej filmy są oglądane przez drużynie Cheeriosek gdzie kapitanka, Quinn Fabray, pozostawia dla niej okrutne wiadomości. Po przesłuchaniu, Rachel pyta się, kiedy są próby. Podczas pierwszej próby, New Directions katastrofalnie wykonały "Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat". Rachel jest zdenerwowana, że Will dał Artiego jak solistę, zwłaszcza, że on jest na wózku inwalidzkim. Po obronie swojego wyboru, Will powiedział, że Artie jest solistą, żeby pokazać ironię w klubie. Rachel burzliwie wyszła z sali i powiedziła: "Nie ma ironii w chórze". Will znajduje Rachel siedzącą samotnie na trybunach, oglądającą Sue krzyczącą na Cheerioski i mówi mu, że potrzebuje męskiej partii, która może naśladować ją fizycznie i muzycznie. Mówi również,że jest zmęczona byciem wyśmiewaną i nienawidzoną, i nie chce robić z siebie durnia. Ken pojawia się, żeby powiedzieć Willowi, że Figgins chce z nim porozmawiać. Dyrektor mówi Willowi, że zw sali chóru będą spotkania AA, ale Will mu mówi, żeby utzymał chór, dopóki nie wygrają Zawodów Okręgowych. W sklepie z artykułami domowymi o nazwie Sheets-N-Things Terri uczy niekompetentnego pracownika, jak złożyć prześcieradło, mówi do niej, że nie może tego zrobić, bo jest dyslektykiem. Will wpada z obiadem do Terri, kiedy ona się wścieka, że nauczyciel położył majonez na kanapce. Powiedziała, że jeśli jej cukrzyca wróci, to nie zajdzie w ciążę. Will wraca do domu i mówi Terri, że będzie pracować dłużej, ku jej niezadowolemiu. Will wpada w sklepie na Sandy'ego Ryersona, który mówi mu, że jest teraz dilerem i oferuje, żeby William się dołączył. Chuester odmawia dopiero, gdy były nauczyciel wkłada mu paczkę marihuany do kieszeni. Will szuka porady u Emmy o tym, jak znaleźć więcej dzieci do wstąpienia do chóru, na co ona mówi, żeby wstąpili popularni, wtedy za nimi podążą. Tak, to prosi Sue i Kena aby uzyskać część Cheeriosek i Footballistów do przyłączenia się do Glee, ale jest wyszydzony przez Sue, a jego thumb|136pxkarta zgłoszeń została zniszczona przez zawodników WMHS Titans. Will właśnie się poddał, dopóki nie usłyszał ucznia śpiewającego "Can't Fight This Feeling" pod prysznicem. Okazuje się nim być Finn Hudson. Will jest zahipnotyzowany talentem chłopca i postanawia zrobić coś niewłaściwego. Will prowadzi Finna do swojego biura i oskarża go o posiadanie marihuany, twierdzi, że znaleziono ją w jego szafce po południu. Finn zaprzecza, że to jego, ale ciągle mógł zostać oskarżony. Will stwierdza, że Finn będzie wyrzucony z szkoły i utraci stypendium footballowe. Finn błaga go, by nie mówił jego matce. Will widzi w nim samego siebie i wie jak to jest walczyć z życiowymi wyborami. W letorze Finn opowiada o jego przeszłości. W retrospekcji, Finn ujawnia, że jego ojciec zmarł w młodym wieku, a jego matka, Carole, zmagała się z byciu samotnym rodzicem. Wspomina, że był najszczęśliwszy, kiedy Carole postanowiła kupić Emerald Dreams, żeby pomalować ogródek na zielono. Pracownik Darren i Finn śpiewali "Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" zespołu Journey. Darren i Carole rozpoczynają randkować, ale pracownik zostawia ją dla pięknej blondynki, pozostawiając thumb|left|118pxzdruzgotaną panią Hudson. Wracając do teraźniejszości, Will daje Finnowi wybór: iść na trzy miesiące do więzienia lub przystąpić do klubu. Finn wybiera Glee. New Directions wykonują razem "You're One That I Want". Podczas piosenki Rachel próbuje uwieść Finna. Mercedes przerywa duet i stwierdza, że nie to jest w porządku, że śpiewa w chórku. Will mówi jej, że to tylko jedna piosenka i że będą inne, w których będzie miała solo. Potem dziewczyna komplementuje go. W swoim mieszkaniu, Will i Terri układają puzzle. Will mówi jej, że chce zrobić wycieczkę do Carmel High School. Wtedy New Directions poznaliby konkurencję. Proponuje to Terri, ale ona odmawia tam pojechać. Potem Will zostawia kartkę do zapisu na opiekuna chóru. Emma się natychmist wpisuje. Szkolny łobuz Puck podsłuchuje Kena i Finna rozmawiających o wyjeździe w sobotę do Carmel High School. Finn kłamie Puckowi i mówi, że musi pomóc mamie wokół domu, bo miała operację usunięcia prostaty. Pomimo faktu, że kobiety nie mają prostaty, Puck wierzy w historię i pozwala mu na to. Na wyciecze do Carmel High, Rachel komplementuje Finna, że jest bardzo utalentowany i wspomina, że reszta zespołu oczekuje, żeby byli liderami. Finn mówi, że jego dziewczyną jest przewodnicząca Klubu Celibatu - Quinn Fabray, i że randkują od czterech miesięcy. Will i Emma dzielą się kanapkami z masłem orzechowym i rozmawiają o jego problemach małżeńskich. Will, Emma i New Directions siadają w audytorium Carmel High School i śmiał mówią, że Vocal Adrenaline nie mają tyle talentu co oni. thumbOglądają Vocal Adrenaline wykonujących imponującą interpretację "Rehab" Amy Winehouse, która pozostawia New Directions onieśmielonych. Tina stwierdza, że chór z WMHS jest skończony. W szkole, Finn jest otoczony przez kolegów z drużyny footballowej gdzie Puck mówi mu, że sprawdził online, aby dowiedzieć się, że kobiety w rzeczywistości nie mają prostaty. Finn przyznaje się, że kłamał i zostaje ostrzelany karabinami do paintballa. Will wraca do domu, gdzie Terri trzyma dwa kieliszki szampana z transparentem z napisem "Gratulacje". Terri mówi, że jest w ciąży. Will gromadzi dzieci z chóru na widowni gdzie mówi im, że rezygnuje ze stanowiska dyrektora chóru i że poszuka im zastępstwa. Pomimo obietnic nastolatkowie pracują ciężej, Will mówi, że czasami trzeba zrezygnować z rzeczy, które kochają i że oni rozumieją, to pewnego dnia, kiedy dorosną. Emma znajduje Willa siedzącego w pokoju nauczycielskim, składającego podanie na stanowisko księgowego do H.W. Mencken. Mówi mu, żeby poszedł do Centrum Pomocy Kariery. Will zgadza się z nią. Rachel spotyka Finna przy szafce i pyta o jego nieobecność w chórze. Quinn i Santana przerywają rozmowę i pytają się, czemu Finn rozmawia z Berry. Rachel mówi, że pracują nad projektem naukowym i Cheerioski zostawiają ich. Finn mówi, że nie może nigdy więcej należeć do chóru, ale Rachel mówi mu, że ma dar i że nie należy się martwić o to, co ludzie o nim myślą. Finn i Puck spacerują po boisku, kiedy Puck mówi, że nie zamierza przepraszać o tym incydencie z paintballem. Potem pyta się Finna, dleczego wstąpił do New Directions. Odpowiada mu, że Will obiecał mu zaliczyć hiszpański. Jako "prezent do bycia znowu normalnym" Puck uwięził Artiego w przenośnej toalecie i pozwała mu ją przewrócić. Po przemyśleniu sprawy, Finn decyduje się zrobić dobry uczynek i uwolnić Artiego. Rozczarowany Puck mówi mu, że jest frajerem, ale Finn uważa, że wszyscy są frajerami. Pomimo prototestów Pucka, Finn decyduje się, być i w drużynie, i w Glee, bo potrzebóją go do wygranej. Prowadząc Artiego na próbę, Finn widzi Darrena śpiewającego "Don't Stop Believin'". Na próbie chóru członkowie sa coraz bardziej sfrustrowani z powodu rządzącej Rachel, gdy widzą Finna i Artiego wchodzących za kulisy. Finn przeprasza wszsystkich za znęcanie się, i że robił to dla drużyny footballowej. Potem mówi, że są tutaj z jednego powodu: "Żeby być częścią czegoś niezwykłego". Finn następnie łączy chór razem i planuje występ. W pokoju nauczycielskim, Emma pokazuje Willowi wideo z Zawodów Narodowych z roku 1993. Emma mówi mu, że nie widział tego występu, ale wiedział, że był wspaniały. Will przyznał, że kocha to co robi. Wyjawia, że także, był szczęśliwy, kiedy dowiedział się, że będzie ojcem. Emma pyta się go, czy chce, żeby jego dziecko pojmowało pieniądze jako najważniejszą wartość. Kiedy Will przygotowuje się do wyjścia, słyszy thumb|left|120pxGlee wykonujące "Don't Stop Believin'". Podążając za dźwiękiem wchodzi do audytorium i widzi, że chór się poprawił. Bez wiedzy Willa i Glee występ obserwują zazdrosne Sue, Quinn i Santana. Puck również obserwuje występ, a sczególnie Finna. Po występie Will zacyna klaskać i daje rady na poprawienie się chóru. Finn pyta się, czy to oznacza, że Will zostaje. Nauczyciel oznajmia, że zabiłby jakby wygrali Zawody Narodowe bez niego. Obsada Lea Michele - Rachel Berry Cory Montieth - Finn Hudson Matthew Morrison - Will Schuester Jayma Mays - Emma Pillsbury Dianna Agron - Quinn Fabray Jane Lynch - Sue Sylvester Amber Riley - Mercedes Jones Kevin McHale - Artie Abrams Chris Cofer - Kurt Hummel Jenna Ushkowitz - Tina Cohen-Chang Mark Salling - Noah Puckerman Jessalyn Gilsig - Terri Schuester 'Gościnnie''' Naya Rivera - Santana Lopez Stephen Tobolowsky - Sandy Ryerson Patrick Gallagher - Ken Tanaka Iqbal Theba - Dyrektor Figgins Romy Rosemont - Carole Hudson Ben Bledsoe - Hank Saunders Kent Avenido - Howard Bamboo Jane Galloway Heitz - Lillian Adler Aaron Hendry - Darren Jerry Phillips - Młody Finn Wykonane piosenki OnMyOwnGlee.png|On My Own (Rachel) Can't Fight This Feeling.jpeg|Can't Fight This Feeling (Finn) RehabGlee.png|Rehab (Vocal Adrenaline) Leaving On A Jet Plane.PNG|Leaving on a Jet Plane (Will) DontStopBelievinGlee.png|Don't Stop Believin' (New Directions) Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek to jeden z trzech razy, kiedy Sue nazywa prawidłowo Emmę. Pozostałe razy były w odcinkach "The Purple Piano Project" i "I Do". *Każdy członek Glee oprócz Artiego miał przesłuchanie. Każda piosenka z przesłuchania, była prawdziwą piosenką wykonaną na przesłuchaniu do serialu. Jedynym wyjątkiem była Jenna Ushkowitz. *Kiedy Rachel miała przesłuchanie do chóru, zaśpiewała "On My Own" z "Nędzników". Lea Michele grała w tym musicalu młodą Cossetę. *Z powodu, że Dianna Agron dołączyła do obsady dzień przed filmowaniem, nie miała wielu tekstów w odcinku. *Według wywiadu, Lea i Amber miały zaśpiewać piosenkę przewodnią, ale FOX ciągle miał prawa do obecnej, *Pierwszy raz Tina zająknęła się podczas przesłuchania do New Directions. *To odcinek z największą ilością zaśpiewanych piosenek. Jednak tylko 5 z nich zostało zarejestrowane. *Według orginalnego scenariusza Quinn ma na imię Liz. *W orginalnym scenariuszu był chłopiec o imieniu Rajeesh. Został zastąpiony przez Kurta Hummela po przesłuchaniu Chrisa Colfera. *Finn i Rachel zaśpiewali w tym odcinku "You're The One That I Want". Ta piosenka miała być użyta zamiast "Summer Nights" w odcinku "Yes/No" przez Mercedes i Sama. (Według orginalnego scenariusza). *Rachel miała zaśpiewać "Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee" zamiast "On My Own". (Według oryginalnego scenariusza) *Mercedes miała być obiektem miłości Rajeesha. (Według orginalnego scenariusza) *Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) była ostatnią osobą, która dołączyła do obsady. Pierwszego dnia musiała zrobić scenę z Corym Monteithem (Finn Hudson), w której się całowali. Reżyser powiedział jej, że ma wyglądać seksownie, ale była tak zestresowana, że nie mogła się skupić. *Stephen Tobolowsky, który gra Sandy'ego Ryersona ma takie same nazwisko jak jego postać w "Dniu Świstaka". *Chris Colfer, orginalnie był przesłuchiwany do roli Artiego, ale reżyser za bardo polubił jego przesłuchanie. Spytał się go czy kiedyś był w "The Sound of Music". Chris odpowiedział, że grał tam Kurta von Trappa. W taki sposób Ryan zrobił rolę dla Chrisa. *Kilka scen z tego odcinka są widziane jako retrospekcje w odcinku "Goodbye". *W oryginalnym scenariuszu szkoła nosi nazwę Harrison High. *Podczas Sezonu Szóstego wyemitowano odcinkek "2009", w którym wyjaśniono dlaczego uczniowie zdecydowali się dołączyć do chóru. Filmy thumb|left|335 px Galeria tumblr_n282d1rFtj1qhfu86o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n282d1rFtj1qhfu86o1_250.gif tumblr_n33ksidwwj1qhfu86o1_250.gif tumblr_n31r3yuzWc1qci9uio5_500.gif tumblr_n31r3yuzWc1qci9uio2_500.gif tumblr_mxruwhXEvb1qhfu86o8_250.gif tumblr_mxruwhXEvb1qhfu86o6_250.gif tumblr_mxruwhXEvb1qhfu86o5_250.gif tumblr_mxruwhXEvb1qhfu86o4_250.gif tumblr_mxruwhXEvb1qhfu86o3_250.gif tumblr_mwpwlixV8V1rz1x6uo5_250.gif tumblr_mtqxm0kx3y1r28rvzo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_msdyd0MdaW1qhfu86o1_400.gif tumblr_ms6lcccH7A1rgqh2jo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmk8vnHhyX1qiou8so4_250.gif tumblr_mm6f2kDVM11rmavc4o9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6f2kDVM11rmavc4o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6f2kDVM11rmavc4o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6f2kDVM11rmavc4o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6f2kDVM11rmavc4o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm6f2kDVM11rmavc4o3_250.gif tumblr_mm6f2kDVM11rmavc4o2_250.gif tumblr_mm6f2kDVM11rmavc4o1_250.gif tumblr_ml6xchCY0l1rz1x6uo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_ml6xchCY0l1rz1x6uo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_mg3c3eFfdE1qcyv1eo2_250.gif tumblr_mg3c3eFfdE1qcyv1eo1_250.gif tumblr_mal1obLXyB1rdxaqio1_250.gif tumblr_mag6wulU2D1rrahezo1_500.gif tumblr_m81najktbs1qcr3t8o1_250.gif tumblr_m08i7asa5P1qa93lwo6_250.gif tumblr_m08i7asa5P1qa93lwo5_250.gif tumblr_m08i7asa5P1qa93lwo4_250.gif tumblr_m08i7asa5P1qa93lwo3_250.gif tumblr_m08i7asa5P1qa93lwo2_250.gif tumblr_m08i7asa5P1qa93lwo1_250.gif tumblr_m7zjiwrSE41qclplbo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6iv57kqHs1qinh2vo2_r8_250.gif tumblr_m5s5bv6mfr1rtx3n1o1_250.gif tumblr_m4gsk57dMF1qarqrxo5_250.gif tumblr_m4gsk57dMF1qarqrxo3_250.gif tumblr_m4gsk57dMF1qarqrxo1_250.gif tumblr_m3m7nbB7pO1qk71sao1_500.gif tumblr_m3m7nbB7pO1qk71sao1_500 (1).gif tumblr_m03kvu4kjy1qlqifro2_250.gif tumblr_m03kvu4kjy1qlqifro1_250.gif tumblr_lultxiNQMV1qepktso1_500.gif tumblr_ltj1m5hILm1qj2w8co6_250.gif tumblr_ltj1m5hILm1qj2w8co5_250.gif tumblr_ltj1m5hILm1qj2w8co4_250.gif tumblr_ltj1m5hILm1qj2w8co3_250.gif tumblr_ltj1m5hILm1qj2w8co2_250.gif tumblr_ltj1m5hILm1qj2w8co1_250.gif tumblr_ltiutjdaNC1qj2w8co4_250.gif tumblr_ltiutjdaNC1qj2w8co3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ltiutjdaNC1qj2w8co2_250.gif tumblr_ltiutjdaNC1qj2w8co1_250.gif tumblr_lsyr7f82VC1qj2w8co8_250.gif tumblr_lsyr7f82VC1qj2w8co7_250.gif tumblr_lsyr7f82VC1qj2w8co6_250.gif tumblr_lsyr7f82VC1qj2w8co5_250.gif tumblr_lsyr7f82VC1qj2w8co4_250.gif tumblr_lsyr7f82VC1qj2w8co3_250.gif tumblr_lsyr7f82VC1qj2w8co2_250.gif tumblr_lsyr7f82VC1qj2w8co1_250.gif tumblr_ln84y1Jjx81qj65oto1_500.gif tumblr_lm5yvqgbKQ1qj65oto1_400.gif tumblr_lm5ai5ED161qzgwino1_500.gif tumblr_lm4mvbxoyb1qikxoqo1_500.gif tumblr_lm0eqkWrqK1qb9956o1_500.gif tumblr_llyu91T05D1qj65oto1_500.gif tumblr_lj9bxspPvS1qcpsrlo1_500.gif tumblr_n9szq9M0dN1r99k2qo1_250.gif tumblr_n9szq9M0dN1r99k2qo3_250.gif tumblr_n9szq9M0dN1r99k2qo5_250.gif de:Ouvertüre en:Pilot es:Episodio:Pilot fr:L'effet Glee it:Voci fuori dal coro Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Premiery Sezonów Kategoria:Odcinki Sezon Pierwszy